


The Cave

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Canon Illustration, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for Half-Blood Prince, chapter 26 - "The Cave."  Harry and Dumbledore cross the lake, hoping to find one of the hidden Horcruxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the HP Art Project in 2008.

  
**The Cave**


End file.
